1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to portable electric fan construction, and, more particularly, to a fan assembly, adapted for easy disassembly for storage and transportation, and for easy assembly by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to this invention, small portable and even larger floor model fans were generally transported and sold to the purchaser in a fully assembled state. Since fans as generally constructed comprise an electric motor, a fan blade or propeller, a blade or propeller guard, and a base and a support for supporting and mounting the motor, the final assembled item is both bulky and cumbersome for storage and transportation.
Heretofore, considerable difficulty has been encountered in providing a fan assembly that is both compact in disassembly and easy and quick to assemble for the user. Prior art fan assemblies have generally occupied a large volume of space, were costly to transport for the manufacturer and difficult to store for the purchaser. If the volume of space occupied by the fan assembly could be reduced for both storage and transportation purposes, a substantial savings would result for both the manufacturer in greater shipping densities and the purchaser in an easier to store device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,767 to Newnham discloses a typical prior art attempt to solve the above noted deficiencies in the prior art by teaching a fan construction particularly of the oscillating type which is claimed to be simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. Newnham, however, does not provide for a device that is easily or quickly disassembled and reassembled without the use of tooling and knowledge of electrical components not normally possessed by the average consumer.